Memories that haunt
by Ferret Love
Summary: “I hate you Howl. You made Sophie leave” Screamed Markl. He was right. It’s Howls fault Calcifer doesn’t speak to Howl anymore, That Markl is so upset and most importantly it’s his fault Sophie left. HowlxSophie.
1. Howl's Dispear

A/N I wanted to do something like my early Buffy work. Something with Emotion. NOT EMO THOUGH JUST THAT IT ISN'T FLUFF

Disclaimer: I would love to own but I don't.

Summary: "I hate you Howl. You made Sophie leave" Screamed Markl. He was right. It's Howls fault Calcifer doesn't speak to Howl anymore, That Markl is so upset and most importantly it's his fault Sophie left. HowlxSophie.

!  
It was a lonely night in the castle. Every night now was a lonely one. It was only Howl and Calcifer. Howl was out late as he usually was. The castle was empty. No one left to talk to.

Howl walked in the door from his secret hide out garden. Tired he sat down in a chair in front of the fire demon. Instantly Howl fell asleep.

Calcifer looked at the wizard with pity clearly in his eyes. Poor Wizard. He's been through a lot in these past three years. These three years have almost killed him. If it weren't for his garden Howl would have given up on everything. The man had lost everything. Nights were lonely and sad and days were worse to him because everyone was out and about. Smiling and laughing. It made Howl sick.

Calcifer looked over the wizards figure. His raven black hair disheveled. Hid clothes no longer were extravagant and elegant but they were plain and dirty. Howl had stopped dressing nicely. He stopped himself from being beautiful. It Killed Calcifer to know why this all happened. After all. He was the only other person there.

**PAST**

"_Howl I can't believe it!" Screamed Sophie. Her voice awoke Calcifer_

"_Sophie I love you!" Howl cried back_

"_How can I believe you Howl! HOW!" The woman screamed as she ran down the stairs. Calcifer watched intently_

"_Please don't leave you mean the world to me" Howl chased after her. _

_He grabbed hold of her arm just before she had opened the door. She turned around. Tears streaking her face and Howl looked just as bad. Both were crying. For their sorrow. For their pain. For each other. Also because they both knew what would happen next. _

"_Howl let me go. I'm leaving" Sophie said in a whisper. Her voice shaking_

_Howl let go. "Please Sophie. Don't leave" He whispered back_

"_I have too" She said. And that was it. Sophie was gone. Howl looked at the closed door for what seemed eternity. Sighing he looked at the fire wearily. _

"_I lost her" Was all the wizard said. His voice unstable so it was best he said nothing else. _

_Calcifer was of course angry with the man who caused Sophie to leave. The fire refused to talk to Howl. _

"_I'll be in my room" Was all he said and that was it. _

_!1_

That's how it was for a year. Howl would come and go but only to his garden. If he wasn't there he was in his room. Calcifer refused to talk to him for a year. Markl had no idea what happened.

Of coure that was until he was out in Market Chipping one day.

!11

"_I'm going out" Cried the 11 year old boy _

"_Be careful" Calcifer said "Stay safe."_

"_Oh Cal you know I am" Markl replied to him. The young boy looked around. "If you see Howl tell him I went out" And with that Markl was out. _

_The boy didn't know why Sophie had left. All he knew is that's he was gone. Howl seldom was home and if he was he was in his room. This confused Markl. He rarely saw his Master. Howl left spells for him to learn and that was it. Markl never though much of it. Howl always had strange issues in Markel's eyes._

_Markl began to run in the market. He loved going out. _

"_Oomph" _

_Markl had run into a lady._

"_Oh I'm so sorry. Here let me help you" He said offering a hand to the lady. She looked up._

"_Sophie?" Markel said as Sophie got up on her own. There were two women behind her. _

"_I don't know you" She said ignoring him. _

"_But Sophie I know it's you. Your hair's silver." _

"_Thank you kind boy" She said looking at him. Pain in her eyes. _

"_Come on Sophie. Are you sure you don't know him" Said one of the woman behind her. _

"_No I'm sure I don't. Why don't you and Jessica go on up a head? I'll catch up" Sophie said. _

_Jessica and the other lady left._

"_Oh Sophie I knew it was you. I miss you so much. So does Cal. And Howls been a mess since you left" Rambled the child._

_Sophie visibly tensed when he said Howl's name and Markl saw. _

"_Oh no, Oh no. It's Howl isn't it? Why you left. It's Him. He did something didn't he?" Markel said once seeing her reaction. _

"_I have to go" And with that she was gone once again. _

_Markel ran back to the castle. It was rare to find Howl but there he was. He looked as though he had just got in and was taking off his coat. Once hearing the door open Howl turned around. Markel was panting and there was Fury in his eyes. _

"_You! It was you that made Sophie leave. How could you Howl! I HATE you! You made Sophie leave us. ME. You made Sophie leave me. How could you! She's gone. It's your fault. I hate you!" Screamed the young wizard at the top of his lungs. He ran upstairs and locked him self in his room. _

_That morning Markel was gone. He had run away. _

_He had left Howl too. It was like twisting the knife in him. Putting salt all over and open wound. Howl got worse and the fact that Calcifer refused to talk to him as even worse._

_!1_

It seemed so long ago when Markel left. It's been what. Two years. He must be 13 now. In those two years Calcifer started to talk to Howl again.

He was all the wizard had left. One day though. One day Sophie will come back. That's what they all hoped for. And when Sophie comes back Markel will too. And they will be a family again.

Calcifer looked at Howl who was now talking in his sleep.

"Sophie. I'm sorry. I love you. You're my everything. I can't live without you"

He must be thinking of her again. He always did. Probably always will. He was his one true love and Howl will never let go.

Inside Calcifer knew that Sophie still loved Howl and that she forgave him and that she missed him as much as he missed her. But she wouldn't come back now. It seemed too late. But it would never be too late to come back. Howl will always be waiting.

!11

"Jessica I'm going to go to bed"

"Okay Sophie" She said up the stairs to her.

Sophie went into her room. Plain and empty. She wanted nothing there. Complete opposite of the room she dreamed of. One which was cluttered and intriguing. Howl's room. Sophie shook her head

'Mustn't think of him again' 

**But you will. You know it. You love him**

I know I love him but I can only hope he loves no other now.

The silver haired girl went to bed filled with dreams and memories of the man she loved and still loves.

!  
A/N Please I need ideas for what Howl did!

Please review

Ferret Love


	2. Peacock Feathers

**A/N: And I'm BACK! YAY. GREAT RESPONSE FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER. Very excited. YOU ALL GET CHOCOLATE MILK-SHAKES.**

**Disclaimer: I've said it so many times yet it NEVER looses meaning. NOT MINE!**

**

* * *

**

Sophie woke up expecting to see a raven haired man smiling warmly at her. But of course that hadn't happened for three years. Sophie scolded herself for being so foolish.

'You left him'

**Doesn't matter**

'Yes it does. He did something bad'

_Howl had escorted Sophie to a dance that evening. It was wonderful. They danced talked and enjoyed them selves. _

"_You look beautiful tonight Sophie" Howl replied when she asked him why he was staring at her. _

_She blushed "So you've been telling all night. I need some air" _

"_I'll come too" Howl said going to start walking._

"_No it's okay. You stay here. I won't be long. Get a drink and mingle." She said modestly. _

"_If you say so but it kills me to be away from you" Howl said making Sophie blush again. _

_Sophie went outside and took a stroll up a small hill. She saw a bench and instantly went to sit down. She felt silly. Dances and Sophie just didn't mix. She has always been a working class girl. But Howl on the other hand. He was used to these things. All the dancing and mingling. He seemed right at home. _

_Speak of the devil she had a clear view of her lover coming out. She went down to go surprise him. When she was close she saw a girl come out. _

_She kissed Howl. Sophie's heart broke._

_Howl kissed her back. Sophie died._

_She ran out of the bush and ran. _

"_Sophie! SOPHIE!" She heard Howl yell after her. She knew he would come for her. After all she was going to the castle. _

_When she arrived Calcifer was asleep and she ran into her and Howl's room. He came in soon after._

**!#$&( YRT$W**

Sophie now lives with her two friends Jessica and Sarah. Jessica was a bit out there and very fashionable. Sarah was modest and was beautiful. They all worked at a jewelry store which Jessica's dad had passed on to her. Jessica was very grateful. The shop was below the house.

The silver-haired girl got up and went about her day like usual and went to work selling the jewelry.

Today Jessica would introduce them to the new worker. They were told her name was Fiona and that she made exquisite jewelry. Sarah and Sophie were excited to have her come.

Sophie's head looked up when she heard the bell at the top of the door jingle. It was either customers or Jessica was back from picking Fiona up. Jessica walked in and behind her was a girl who seemed so familiar. Then it hit her.

Dead straight black hair, Open beautiful eyes, petite. It was her. The girl who Howl kissed. Oh no.

"Fiona this is Sophie" Jessica introduced her.

"Sophie. You seem familiar. Have we met before" Fiona asked but Sophie was in such a trance/memory that she didn't even notice the conversation.

"Oh my. I think I remember now. That girl from that ball." Fiona said looking extremely guilty.

Sophie snapped out of her trance and looked at her.

"It wasn't you fault" Sophie said softly.

"I kissed him" Fiona said

"Yes. But you didn't make him kiss back" Sophie said eyes full of pain.

Jessica had already left the two to go and check on Sarah.

Sarah came out and saw Fiona looking at Sophie.

"Oh dear. Was Sophie day-dreaming again?" Sarah said with a smile

Jessica popped out "Yeah you so that a lot Sophie. You should write a book about your daydreams. I imagine that they'd be good"

"We can give you three months leave if needed. If you need more just ask" Sarah said and with that they pushed Sophie to her room.

"Oh I can't wait. Sophie will be a great writer" Jessica said.

"I don't think that was a good idea" Fiona said

"Fiona calm down Sophie will be okay" Sarah said.

Little did they know that Sophie's 'Day dreams' were really her Memories. Those memories that haunt her.

**4u5yb349tbv3968y7**

Three months later Sophie came out of her room after spending the day there.

"Done" She said holding it up

"Wow. I thought it would take longer" Sarah said

"What's the title?" Jessica asked snatching it our of Sophie's hand.

"Peacock Feathers: Not all Fairy-tales have a Happily Ever After." Jessica read aloud

Fiona looked over at Sophie. She knew it was Sophie's time with Howl. Fiona couldn't help but flinch when Jessica read the sub heading. She knew it was her fault it didn't end happily.

**8y5v495t39758tv b8956**

Sophie was just getting back from posting the book.

"I'm going up to get ready for work"

"Okay" Sarah back

Sophie disappeared upstairs

"Excuse me?" Came a male voice behind Sarah as she was fixing the shelf. She turned to see a 13 year old boy with unruly brown hair.

"May I help you?" Sarah asked looking at him.

"I'm after a gift. For my girlfriend. You see she's very special and she's all I have and I want to get her something really nice for her birthday next week" He said

"Well let's take a look then" Sarah said walking around to him the necklaces.

"Sarah you take your break I'll help him" Sophie said coming down the stairs.

"Thanks Sophie. You're a life saver" Sarah said leaving

The boy turned around only to come face to face with the woman he one though of as mother.

"Sophie?" He asked

"Markl?" She said.

He ran up to hug her.

Sophie was tearing p whilst they hugged. Markl on the other hand was already crying into her shoulder.

"I missed you so much Sophie"

"I miss you too Markl"

"Howl's an idiot."

"We don't speak of him anymore" Sophie said

Markl nodded in understanding.

"All I want to say about him is that when I last saw him two years ago he seemed dead"

Sophie nodded

"So you got a girl friend" She said trying to change the subject.

**486v0587t6v 365**

It had been a month since Markl walked in. He now visited regularly. Sophie had met Ivy his girlfriend. They seemed so happy

Sophie book had been published and it was an instant hit.

**IN THE CASTLE**

Howl finished reading the book. (He was a fast reader)

He looks up a Calcifer with a slight smile.

"It's about me" He said "She misses me"

**!&FUFHR**

**Sorry if chap was short but I think it went well.**

**Please Review**

**Ferret Love **


	3. His eyes Blue

**A/N YES I'M BACK!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 3**

**His eyes. Blue**

Howl put the book down on the table whilst grinning like a fool. _She misses me _kept running through his head.

"How do you know it's about you Howl?" Calcifer said not trying to get Howl's hopes up too much.

"Oh Cal, She wrote all of our memories. The whole lot. From the first time I ever laid eyes upon her." Howl sighed in memory "Right until…" The wizard shuddered at the thought. "All that matters is the fact that I know it's about me and right here" He picked the book up and opened it to the last page and held his finger under the last line "'I still miss him with everyday that passes. I forgive him'" He read allowed.

Calcifer smiled at the glowing wizard. "I'm happy for you Howl but one issue…… Where is she?"

"I need to find her" Said the wizard with determination written all over his face. He would NOT be stopped, back into his room he ran.

**486v0587t6v 365**

"Sophie dear, now that you're a published author." Started Jessica whose speech was slurred.

"You must buy a new dress" Finished Sarah. Both girls were kind of drunk. Heck everyone was kind of drunk tonight. Except Markl and Ivy.

Sarah, Sophie, Jessica, Fiona, Markl and Ivy sat around a large table at a fancy restaurant which Sophie was paying for.

"Oh yes Sophie" Fiona said pulling the silver-haired girl to her feet. Jessica got up and spun her around a bit.

"Yes" she said looking Sophie over "One with lace."

"And bows" Chimed in Sarah

"Feathers" Markl said joining in the fun

"Oh Sophie you need a dress fit for royalty. You deserve it" Ivy gushed over the girl.

Sophie giggled a little tipsy. "I don't know everyone. I mean I'm not that pretty..." She drawled.

"You've got to be kidding me" Jessica started "That's it. Markl get Sophie's money, pay the bill and meet us outside" She said leading the four girls out. Markl took Ivy's hand and they went to pay the bill.

**486v0587t6v 365**

"No where is open at this time" Sophie said looking around at all the stores which were closed. The four girls were now walking the streets. Markl and Ivy had gone home as it was late but the girls of the jewelry shop were wide awake.

"I found one" Cried Sarah who was giggling at the same time. This was very out of character for her but it was so much fun.

"In you go." Fiona said pushing the reluctant Sophie into the store.

**486v0587t6v 365**

"Urgh" Sophie moaned as she woke up feeling like hell. _What was I doing last night? _She asked herself before it all came flooding back. She got up and looked at her plain room. Something blue caught her eye. Sophie was curious as she owned nothing of that beautiful but expensive shad of blue.

_Oh no. Last night _Sophie said. She slowly made her way downstairs and behind the store to see all the girls holding their heads and having a large mug of coffee.

"Morning" Sophie said.

"mmmmmm" Was the reply she got. At least they were in unison. Jessica downed the rest of her coffee and her head shot up. "Sophie I have the best place for you to wear your dress" She said pulling a card out.

Sarah gingerly took it off her so that she didn't have to move much. "A ball?" She asked after having read it. "Oh Sophie look it's tonight. You've never been with us and you have a dress and everything. You have to go"

Sophie shook her head fast but then regretted it (hangover). "Girls, I haven't been to a ball in 3 years I'm not about to start now"

"Oh please Sophie. You must go" Fiona said "It'll cheer you up" She said trying to persuade the girl.

"Yeah Sophie, We'll all be there together" Jessica said "It'll be great"

"And now that you're an authoress who knows who you'll meet" Sarah said.

"I..." She started but looked at the eager faces of her friends "Fine. I'll go." The girls cheered at her answer. "What time is it?" She asked

"At 7" Fiona said after looking over it herself.

"We have no time at all!" Cried Jessica getting up. "Come on. We only have 10 hours" All the girls rushed up but Sophie was unnerved "Why do we need ten hours?" She asked. Half wanting to know and half fearing it but when she heard all the girls laugh and then grab her arms to drag her away Sophie regretted her decision.

**486v0587t6v 365**

"Howl! HOWL!" Screamed Calcifer. The wizard came running down the stairs looking dishevelled. "What?" He asked the fire.

Calcifer smiled brightly at him "mail" he said shortly

Howl groaned as he picked it up off the floor. "You woke me up for mail?"

"I think there's something in there that you'd like" Calcifer said ad Howl leafed through it uncaringly.

"So you woke me up for mail that you already read?" The wizard enquired.

"Just look at it" Calcifer said getting impatient.

Howl came across an invitation to a ball. "What's this?" He said reading it. "A ball invitation? I disappear for three years to the world and now they want me there?" howl said about to throw the invitation away.

"Howl did you even see where it is? It's around the Market Chipping area. You know. Where we are now" Calcifer said trying to interest the Wizard.

Howl's head had shot up at the mention of market chipping. It was where he saw Sophie. If she was anywhere she was there.

"When did we get here?" Howl asked

"A few days ago. Look Howl go. She might be there. You need to talk to her again." Calcifer said looking at Howl.

"But what if she doesn't want to see me or worse she's with another man." Howl said pain clear in his blue eyes.

"You'll never know if you don't go" Calcifer said.

"Fine. I'll go. I'll be in my room for now" Howl said retreating back into his hole.

**486v0587t6v 365**

"Sophie you look GREAT!" cried Jessica as soon as Sophie stepped down stairs. The three other girls were ready and waiting as Sophie stepped out.

She was in a blue gown which had a fitted bodice and flowed out to the floor. It had lacing at the bottom and patterning on the bodice. She had matching heeled shoes and her hair was out of its usual braid. On he ears were blue chandelier earrings and a matching blue pendant held up on a silver chain hung around her neck. Sophie had a fan made of peacock feathers to hold.

At first the girls asked about the certain choosing of blue but Sophie maintained that it was a nice colour. Never revealing that **_He _**had blue eyes.

The girls got into a horse drawn carriage. And began on their journey to the ball.

Sophie felt as if she was in a fairy-tale. She hadn't dressed up and gone out in years. Howl would always take her out. She loved going out to parties with him. It was always exciting.

The carriage came to a stop and the girls got out. Sophie gasped at the sheer size of the place. The other girls giggled at her reaction and pulled her in.

After half an hour of laughing with the girls, a man with brown hair asked her to get up to dance. The girls pushed her up to the man and Sophie accepted his hand.

**486v0587t6v 365**

Howl had spent the day trying to look a little bit decent. After all three years of unkemptness makes one very unclean. To wear he chose simple while puffy shirt and fitting black pants (Like what he wore in the anime). He wasn't too dressed up but he looked nice. He began to brush his raven black hear. He sighed. Sophie loved to run her fingers through his hair and he loved to run his fingers through hers.

He thought of what he was wearing. Sophie said that she loved him in simple clothing better. Howl put his brush down. He was ready. Well a ready as he'll ever be.

He arrived at the party a bit late but no one seemed to notice. He looked around the room. It was a nice party. He walked over to a table and picked up a glass of champagne. He began to scan the room for the one he was after.

He saw her silver hair. She was on the dance floor. She looked so beautiful in a blue dress. The shade seemed so familiar to him. He admired her for a bit when he then realised. She was dancing with a Brunette man. Was he too late? Howl needed a plan.

He quickly came up with something using rash thinking. Downing the rest of the bubbly liquid he stepped up to the couple.

"May I cut in" He heard his voice say. The brunette looked at him and let Howl cut into the dance. Sophie looked up at the new man whose arms she was in.

That smell. So comforting. His arms. Perfect. His hair. Black she looked up and into his eyes. His eyes. Blue.

"Howl?" She whispered his name.

The blue eyes clouded over in sadness as he looked straight at her.

"Sophie" He whispered back.

His voice. Her weakness.

**END CHAPTER!**

**YAY ANOTHER DONE! Not a lie, just not the WHOLE truth IS ON BREAK 'CAUSE I CAN'T GET TO UPDATING!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	4. In his arms

ZOMG YES I AM HERE! A new chapter

I'm so exited

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 4

In his arms

Sophie felt overwhelmed with emotion. She was angry, sad, shocked and the one that filled her mostly was pure bliss. She was once again in his arms, where she belonged. Why had she been away from him for so long? She simply couldn't comprehend anything other than the fact that he was there holding her, dancing with her.

Howl's heart felt as if it was going to explode. She was in his arms. He could feel her body on his. Oh how he missed having her with him. He was in ecstasy. But both were ripped from their bliss when the band finished the song and Jessica's voice ripped through the room.

"Who on EARTH do you think you are mister?! " She said pulling herself through all the couples to reach Sophie and Howl. With Sarah, Markl and Ivy on her heels.

Jessica stepped forward and tore Howls hands from Sophie's waist.

"Let go of her" Sarah said in a soft but threatening voice.

"Sophie let's go" Jessica said taking her hand and trying to pull her off

"Jessica, what's gotten into you? You're causing a scene" Sophie said trying to pull he arm out of Jessica's grasp. She was right though. The band had not yet begun to play and most eyes in the hall were on them.

'It doesn't matter Sophie. We just have to get you away from him" She said, winning the battle between Sophie and herself and pulling the silver-haired girl behind her. Sarah followed then and tried to settle Sophie.

"Markl?" Howl said turning to the boy

"Master" He replied with a softer tone than when he last spoke to him

"Oh Markl" Howl said again, pulling the boy into a friendly hug

"Um sir? Might I ask why you're hugging my boyfriend?" Ivy asked

Howl then let go of his former apprentice. "Markl who is this?" He said turning to the girl

"This is Ivy. My girlfriend" Markl said proudly putting his arm around her waist

"It's nice to meet you Ivy" Howl said addressing her

As he was about to bow to her his eyes caught onto a certain girl who Jessica, or according to him, the girl who re-ruined his chances with Sophie. It was Fiona. 'That little schemer.' He though.

"Markl, I would love to catch up but I'm afraid that I must go and catch my beloved" Howl said and with that he left to catch up to the girls who were leaving.

**486v0587t6v 365**

Sarah was trying to get Sophie to walk out whilst Jessica and Fiona were talking.

"Sarah, why did you do that" Sophie asked, feeling defeated.

"Fiona informed us off him and all of his _traits_" Sarah said with a distain in her voice that Sophie had never heard before.

"What did she say?" Sophie asked

"We couldn't let that womanizer get a hold of you Sophie" Jessica said coming up to them. "I wouldn't allow it"

"Come on Sophie, I think its best that we left" Sarah said

With that the girls made their way to leave. Once they were outside Fiona said that she had forgotten her cardigan inside and wanted to retrieve it.

"You go on; I'll see you at home. I'll bring Markl and Ivy with me" She said turning away to go back inside.

The other girls walked off and Fiona stood outside. At that very moment a flustered Howl ran into the gardens.

"Hello Howl" Fiona said

"Fiona" He replied with a sneer

"I see you remember my name" She said

"How could I not. After you used a spell on me to make me kiss you back and then befriending the very girl you broke me apart from. I believe you name would have stuck"

"Oh Howl" She said with a sweetly evil tone turning toward him "Sophie is really a lovely girl and it's terrible for me to have to hurt her but in order to do what I have to do sacrifice must be made."

"What is it that you've set out to do?" He asked curious as to why she had done all she had done

"My dear Howl. My job is simply to see you never happy ever again. People like you don't deserve happiness. All I had to do was sent the first blow and the catalyst that followed was added bonus. You have no-one now and Sophie has Jessica and Sarah. Who by the way believe you to be evil, so say goodbye to her now Howl. You'll never see Sophie again" Fiona said, revealing her motives.

"But why?" Howl asked as his heart twisted in pain of never seeing Sophie again after this.

"Because like I said Howl, people like you don't deserve happiness." Fiona finished. And with that she went inside to find Markl and Ivy and leave.

Howl couldn't leave it at that. Fiona was a witch and was turning everyone against him. Then Howl had it decided. He would visit Sophie tonight. At midnight.

**486v0587t6v 365**

Sophie, Jessica and Sarah had arrived back at their home in the shop. Jessica fell into the lounge.

"All that excitement at the ball has me tired" she said kicking off her shoes

"Jessica don't behave so unruly" Sarah said sitting neatly on the one-seater

"I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight" Sophie said as she went to make her way up the stairs.

"Wait Sophie" Jessica said halting Sophie and making her turn around "We should really thank Fiona. Who knows what that terrible man might have done to you had she not warned us"

Sophie thought about Jessica's words for a bit

"Yes. Thank you Jessica. I'll be sure to thank her in the morning" Sophie said now going up the stairs.

'Yes thank her. Something seems off about her though' Sophie thought 'I don't even know why I'm thinking these thoughts. Fiona is a nice person who wouldn't want to hurt me' She tried to justify 'but what if it's not me she want to hurt. What if it's Howl?'

Sophie reached her room and began to change into her night gown. She looked at the clock in her room. 11 at night it read.

Sophie sighed and lay in her bed and fell asleep.

**486v0587t6v 365**

Howl was in his 'castle' pacing up and down in front of Calcifer

"I don't even know where she lives. This is a stupid idea" He said to the fire demon

"Is she worth it?" The demon replied

"Huh? What kind of a question is that?"

"Just answer it."

"Yes. Sophie is VERY worth it." Howl said, sitting down on the chair in front of the hearth

"Then you will go" Calcifer said simply "You will explain everything to her and she will understand and forgive you"

"But how can you be so sure that she'll take me back" Howl asked

"You said so yourself that she missed you. A womans hear is capable of great anger but also great love and forgiveness" Calcifer said insightfully

"But I fear that all her love and forgiven for me has gone" Howl said in despair

"You won't know unless you go. Oh look at the time, 10 minutes to midnight. Plenty of time to find her before midnight"

"You're right. I will go" Howl said getting up off of the chair grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

"Thank you Cal" He said turning back to the demon. Howl opened the door and was off.

"Just bring her back Howl" Calcifer said to no-one.

**486v0587t6v 365**

Howl had wondered through the streets for ten minutes until he finally came upon what he was sure was where Sophie was. Just as he reached the door the clock had struck twelve. The door then opened and standing there was Sophie in her night gown holding a cup of warm milk.

"Howl" She said surprised

"Here I am Sophie" He said approaching her. He went into the house, removed the milk from her hand and placed it on the table.

"And I promise I'll never let you go again" and with that Howl had taken the smaller girl into his arms in a warm embrace.

23753482745294785

YAY I'm done for now

Hope you liked it

Please review


End file.
